Podcanr Odascen I
Odascen was born in 1288 to a relatively poor family. His childhood was rather uneventful, and he grew up a normal child. However at the age of 15 his town, Meinschesberg (modern day Nansuan) was raided by the forces of the Ospean Empire. He was captured and sold into slavery. He remained in the Aristonian colony of the Ashanan Islands where he worked for 3 years. Eventually Cabrik launched a full scale invasion into the Ariston Peninsula and he was conscripted into a slave army to fight. There, in the Second Peninsular war (which lasted for 13 years) Odascen made a name for himself. Catching the eye of a prominent Aristonian general, he was purchased and given his freedom in exchange for service in the Aristonian military. He quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a general and member of the Aristonian parliament by 1321. He was seen as a threat by the Aristonian King who attempted to assassinate him in 1325. The attempt on his life failed, and furious he left the country with a company of 15,000 elite soldiers (who were loyal to him). This was a huge blow to Ariston who's military was now significantly weakened. Odascen took his troops aboard stolen ships taken from the Aristonian fleet (the most powerful in the world). He landed in the seemingly insignificant port city of Oransenr, where he stationed his armies much to the dismay of the Cabrikk, who were unable to rid themselves of Odascen due to their difficult war with the Ospeans. Instead Odascen was hired as a police force in the region which was suffering from high levels of crime. This arrangement continued for 6 years, over which time Odascen continued to gain more influence in Cabrik. In 1331 Cabrik suffered a devastating blow at the hands of the Ospeans, who were now rapidly advancing into Cabrik. Podcanr Onaplentik, who was currently ruling Cabrik, commanded Odascen to mobilise his forces to meet the Ospeans. Instead Odascen mobilised his forces to meet the Cabrikk. The move was sudden and stunned the Cabrikk elite. Odascen won decisive victories against the Cabrikk armies throughout his campaign, eventually capturing his hometown of Meinschesberg in 1333. There he declared a new "Druznikk Empire" (named after the tribe in Meinschesberg that he was born into) with Meinschesberg as the capital. The primary reason as to why the Druznikk Empire was able to conquer so much so quickly was due in part to advancements in army logistics made by Odascen. By 1335 years Cabrik was conquered completely, although the Ospeans had taken the opportunity to occupy a significant portion of the Eastern Cabrikk Empire. Still remembering the wrongdoings done to him by the Ospeans, Odascen embarked on a bloody 3 year campaign to destroy the Ospean Empire, and also to conquer the Aristonian peninsula. The campaign was successful, but had given the Krimnese Empire the opportunity to threaten Meinschesberg. Odascen's armies marched west with lightning speed to meet the Krimnese threat. Odascen's armies occupied a significant portion of Krimnoe, however a guerrilla campaign prevented them from advancing further. The Vernontese in the north gained independence from Krimnoe and eventually formed their own Empire, independent from Druznik. In a short period of time Odascen had succeeded in almost unifying North Ashana, creating on of the largest Empires in the world. The Druznikk Empire would collapse following Odascen's death in 1357, starting the Crisis of the 14th Century. Out of this crisis arose the Ospela-Cabrikk Union, which eventually became the Cabrikk Empire led by Podcanr Apekcon. The Cabrikk Empire would be the first nation in history to rule over a united North Ashana, and still rules over much of it today. Category:Person Category:Cabrik